Silent Movie
by fdty
Summary: There didn't need to be many words, only their feelings and their bodies.


Darkness.

Blinding lights.

Pounding music.

Dancers everywhere.

These were the only things that I can really describe tonight. I am now twenty-one; four years older than I was when I returned to the village after defeating Itatchi. Now, everyone had either become Jounin or been put in to the ANBU-including myself, Sasuke Uchiha. The hokage had been kind enough to give all of the higher-ranked shinobi a break and put together this huge party in honor of all of their hard work. Naruto had dragged me here against my will. He said something about it being _fun_.

Yeah right.

So far, I've had at least ten different women who've started to grind against me, a few without my permission. Not that I gave any of them permission, they were just the only ones who didn't ask before they tried to win over my affection. What most people didn't realize was, I don't have many emotions left in me.

Well, I do, but I've buried them deep down. I have no need for them, really. I can get mad, irritated, have a sense of humor every so often (when no one is around), but that is pretty much it. I would have more emotions, but I don't because I finally got what I wanted.

Sakura hates me.

_We're in picture black and white_

_You took the light out of my life_

_When you gave in. _

I looked over across the room and saw her standing there. To me, she looked like she didn't really want to be here. She was acting the part everyone expected her to be: Konoha's sweetheart. To me, it was all too obvious she was acting, and I'm pretty sure that if that dobe, Naruto, would take his lips off of Hinata's neck, maybe he would see it, too. But, no, he was a bit busy. Strange how Hinata has grown out of her shell.

I once again looked at Sakura, and this time, she looked at me.

That look. It was petrifying.

There wasn't any coldness to her glare; it was just, emotionless, like how I was when we were young. What has come over her? When I was a missing nin, she was so dead-set on bringing me home. Ever since I came back, she has been this way. Did I do this to her? By leaving?

Or is it because I have returned?

Will she ever forgive me for the pain I've caused her?

I feel an abnormal need to go over and try and comfort her, but I know all too well that _that_ cannot happen.

Because, I, too, play a part in this world; of a man without a heart.

_We're playing out our different roles_

_We should be wanting the same goals_

_Listening, forgiving._

_Oh, why can't we communicate?_

_When the main feature, is just beginning._

Later that night, we were standing next to each other, watching everyone else. I sure that by the end of night, I will have most likely lost my hearing for a day or two.

Why am I still here?

It is weird. We are not saying a word to each other, but it seems as though we don't need to; it's like we can read the other's thoughts. I wondered if she still hated me, and then she intertwined her fingers with my own, as if saying she didn't. I couldn't be too sure though, maybe she was testing me, or it could have possibly have been a spur of the moment type of thing-everyone else was doing something odd to another tonight, who wouldn't feel pressured?

_In this silent movie_

_There's no talking_

_You're just an actor._

_So break into my story_

_Take it over_

_Paint it with color_

I see her mouth moving, but with all of the music and everyone screaming, I can't understand her. I try to read her lips, but then there is the fear that I'll misinterpret her. She grabs m arm, and leads me to a small room away from the rest of the outside drama.

Crap. There's that weird feeling again. Is she trying to test me? We sit down on a couch, but no one says anything. It seems as though things are taking a turn-

_Everybody's speaking, but you don't know what they're saying_

_You're just_

_Guessing meanings_

_Interpreting emotion through a window that is broken we're just_

_Testing feelings_

_Oh, why can't we communicate _

_When the main feature _

_Is just beginning_

-but is it for the better, or for the worse. I really hope she isn't still acting. Because even if it is, I still get that guilt for turning her into this.

And I want to change that.

_In this silent movie_

_There's no talking_

_You're just an actor._

_So break into my story_

_Take it over_

_Paint me with color_

Then she decides to speak. And she sings along with the music from outside, but can tell that it also is how she is felling because of the look on her face. She sings:

_"Step into the movie_

_You can be my leading man_

_Break into the silence so your heart can understand_

_Step into the movie_

_We can walk along the sand_

_Let me stand beside you put your heart into my hands"._

Honestly, I never knew she could sing. I keep a calm expression on my face. But what she does surprised me a bit.

She leads me to the middle of the room, and leads me into a slow dance. She looks into my eyes and-

-she smiles. I haven't seen her smile in years. It makes me feel good. An"d I yet again wonder; does she still ha me, or has she still loved me, after all this time.

_Don't you know you love me_

_Like you never loved yourself? _

_Don't you know you love me_

_Like you never loved yourself? _

_Don't you know you love me_

_Like you never loved yourself? _

"So, Sasuke, how have you been lately? We haven't had many missions together," she asks. I unconsciously realize that I've missed the sound of her voice. It was…..soothing.

"Haven't been too bad. And yourself?" I questioned as we swayed to the music. If my attention to her answer was any less focused, I wouldn't have heard her at all because she was messing with the ends of my hair in the back of my head. Since when had something like that become a distraction for me?

"Pretty dull. I need something to spice it up every now and then." She then looked at me expectantly. At first I was confused by her words, then t hit me. I dipped my head low and pressed my lips softly to hers. They tasted a little bit of cherries, just like her scent. As I pulled away she looked into my eyes again.

"Maybe you can be the one to spice up my life," she then suggested. I smirked an kissed her again.

Maybe, for one night, I won't have to be an actor.

_In this silent movie_

_There's no talking_

_You're just an actor._

_So break into my story_

_Take it over_

_Paint me with color_


End file.
